Project:Chat/Logs/24 February 2017
03:41 lol yeah 03:42 ol wut 03:42 what is a lo- 03:42 hm 03:42 ok 03:42 When they just changed their avatars in the spirit of the event, yeah that was cool. But now its just, the acting is... why? 03:42 ... 03:42 Mmm... k 03:42 lol 03:42 ok guys lets stop acting dumb 03:42 ? 03:42 still panzer is ugly 03:42 here's ChapsWeirdBot 03:42 oh just in time 03:42 Hello 03:42 !bot 03:42 !thing 03:43 !hi 03:43 No, seriously. 03:43 I can only do commands 03:43 It can chat log 03:43 and also 03:43 it can do stuff 03:43 like 03:43 A hurricane is currently active! 03:43 A named Tropical Storm is currently active 03:43 ..? 03:43 What did you just say about me? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my words. You think you can get away with saying that to me over the Internet? Think again. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re dead, kid. 03:43 /rage2 03:43 * Tacocat247 wants to do @p tele chap ~15 ~0 ~15 03:43 /ragep2 03:43 /rage 03:43 /ragep 03:43 /ragep1 03:43 FAKEOUT 03:43 lol 03:43 LOL hello 03:44 HAI 03:44 dont join the, 03:44 --- 03:44 I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe you off the face of the continent. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you idiot. I will rain fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re dead, kiddo. 03:44 k 03:44 dont join them 03:44 I already know. 03:44 What did you just say about me? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my words. You think you can get away with saying that to me over the Internet? Think again. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re dead, kid. 03:44 I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe you off the face of the continent. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you idiot. I will rain fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re dead, kiddo. 03:44 lol 03:44 What 03:44 Bots are nice 03:44 Panzer. 03:44 it's chaps bot 03:44 kek 03:44 Panzer sux 03:44 It can log stuff 03:44 What is with the bot 03:44 ,,,, 03:44 we dont use robots 03:44 ik 03:44 but 03:44 I made it for another wiki 03:44 We use ai 03:44 k 03:44 * Perismol high fives stuffy 03:45 I'm so sorry 03:45 its mainly for fun 03:45 No Tropical Invests right now, rip 03:45 like that 03:45 * Tacocat247 hi fives peri so hard that explosions happen 03:45 i have to type / nots 03:45 fk panzer 03:45 KASDFWKFOQEG 03:45 /nots 03:45 Someting is whong with peri 03:45 only I can do it for now 03:45 but I will change it soon 03:45 but ye 03:45 that's my bot 03:45 whats wrong 03:45 eeeeeee 03:45 eeeeeeeeeee 03:45 c="blueTacocat how could you be such a traitor? 03:45 i like es 03:45 ikr 03:46 how 03:46 e's are fun 03:46 eeeee 03:46 eee 03:46 e 03:46 Tacocat you traitor to tanks! 03:46 OFDVBWJHRGIRHTHRGSERHYtogsrnht/g 03:46 *dies* 03:46 ITS ME... 03:46 jk 03:46 Traitor. 03:46 ur mom 03:46 JOHN CENA!!! 03:46 Chapsteck you are also a traitor to tanks! 03:46 lol how 03:46 Eh 03:46 for liking panzer? 03:46 Peri 03:46 YOU BETRAYED US TANKS AND JOINED THE CULT OF CANZER 03:46 panzer is bae 03:46 GUYS STOP 03:46 <3 03:46 CANZER! 03:47 CAN-ZER or better known as CANCER 03:47 lol i just want to pis u of 03:47 yes I am smrt enough to make a bot 03:47 Panzer is stupid 03:47 cocat247 We need to hide 03:47 Quick 03:47 Before 03:47 "it" 03:47 Happens 03:47 * Chapsteck4yurlipis kaergwemalfdsc 03:47 Let me have control!! 03:48 Alright. Everyone stop acting like you're not who you are.. 03:48 TOTMG, not now 03:48 Meaning Stuffy is getting kicked, everyone stops roleplaying cultists, and ToTMG you can rejoin 03:49 You're not even Cultists! You're but Fanboys of Panzer! 03:49 Fanboy of Panzer 03:49 I just stopped everyone from making chat a cringe storm 03:49 hello 03:49 So yeah, Super 03:49 Lol Category:Chat Logs